ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE
by Nohara-Cirene
Summary: Gaara&Tenten. Kazekage arrepentido de dejar ir a la mujer de su vida decide aventarse de cabeza en el abismo del amor.
1. Chapter 1

**ASIGNATURA PENDIENTE.**

 _"Diferencia de clases"_

Esa había sido la excusa sencilla y cruda que Gaara le dio por carta a Tenten para acabar con su _"relación"._

Gaara era EL KAZEKAGE… Y ella apenas una Chuunin. Una que ni siquiera era de su tan amada Sunagakure. No había forma de que esa relación existiera y Gaara dictaminó que no era justo para ambos perder el tiempo en lo que consideraba algo sin futuro.

 **AUTOENGAÑO**

Gaara sabía que si alguna vez quiso anclar en su inútil vida fue con ella.

Y que perdió la oportunidad en cuanto Tenten leyó su carta. Jamás recibió contestación alguna, ni la esperaba, ni la merecía.

Y ahí, en la torre de Hokage, mirando absorto el paisaje esplendoroso que Konoha le regalaba, se deshizo de orgullo y dignidad, y se preparó para saltar al vacío cómo lo hacen los valientes, sí, de cabeza.

 **—Bien Gaara, aún no me dices que te trae después de tanto hasta la aldea.** —Preguntó Naruto, con su característica sonrisa.

 **—Una asignatura pendiente.** —contestó.

 _ **Nota: *Véase la canción "Asignatura pendiente" de Ricardo Arjona.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Diferencia de clases"_

Desde el lado donde se leyera la carta, sin duda esta frase era la que mas pateaba su orgullo.

Tenten respiró hondo, trangando lagrimas amargas que escapaban con gracia de sus ojos cafés. No era como que le sorprendiera realmente; mucha gente que por cotilleo se había percatado de la discreta concordancia, por llamarla así, de ella con el Kazekage sugirieron con modos nadasutiles que la ruptura era cuestión de tiempo.

 _"Diferencia de clases"_ era la forma menos cruel de decirle a Tenten que la razón de terminar se debía a que ella no era nadie.

Dobló con gracia el papel que contenía aquellas palabras envenenadas hasta formar una linda figura de origami. Realizando los dobleces con esmero, como si ello vaciara un poquito el ardor que le recorría en las entrañas. Los labios se le humedecieron por el peregrinar de las lágrimas... El sabor salado de su congoja le indicaba que no había otra cosa por hacer más que olvidar.

Colocó la figurita de origami en el cajón de su mesita. Cerrando junto con él toda esperanza...

* * *

 **N/A: Después de mucho por fín he decidido darle continuidad en forma de drabbles a esta historia complicada.**

 **Les agradezco a todos los que me han dejado su review por quí, también a los favortitos y followers... No merezco su apoyo.**

 **Espero de verdad que les gusto el rumbo que toma la historia. Pienso publicar un drabble diario; mi meta es despues hacerle justicia a la pareja con un long-fic. Pero primero hay que ver qué sale en esta recopilación de momentos.**

 **Besos con sabor a Cirene.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Mis ruinas existen diciendo NO..._

* * *

 _—Han pasado diez años._ —susurró antes de sorber el café.

— _Once años y medio_ —El tono de la corrección sonó a despecho.

Sentados en aquel restaurante que varias ocasiones les sirvió para coincidir...

Sentados en la mayor incomodidad del mundo...

Ella fingiendo querer largarse, él fingiendo no estar cagado de nervios...

De no ser porque se consideraba una ofensa para cualquier Kage y su respectiva nación el hecho de que un Shinobbi (kunoichi en este caso) se negara a aceptar la oferta para dialogar. De no ser por la cantaleta de diplomacia que Rock Lee le dió; Tenten definitivamente no estaría allí. No tanto por rencor, no. De ser así hubiera contestado aquella misiva con todo el desprecio de un corazón abandonado. No, no era eso lo que le hacía tan dificil respirar en ese momento.

— _Te pido perdón por lastimar tu corazón._ —Gaara hizo ademán de querer coger su mano con la propia... Ella quitó la suya más rápido.

 _—No te disculpes, no fuiste la razón de que esté roto._ —Un "Neji" se atravezó en el recuerdo del Kazekage, a eso se refería ella. E inconsientemente él sintio celos, celos de un recuerdo muerto.

 _—Perdón por romper mi promesa._ —Buscó sus ojos cafés, esperando ver reacción. Los encontró enrojecidos...

 _—Sueños, sueños hechos añicos._ —Las palabras salían fracturadas de la garganta de ella. Gaara no pudo más...

 _—Por todo lo sagrado; perdón._ —La confesión hecha en el oido de Tenten, el que casi saltara de la silla para estar más cerca de ella, su fragancia inmutable despues de un decenio... Ni todo eso le alcanzaba a su corazón.

 _ **—Por todo lo sagrado; no puedo.**_

* * *

 **Mil gracias por leer...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

El café caliente quemó su garganta ayudándole a salir de su ensimismamiento; tosió como reflejo.

El cristal de su alacena le devolvía una imagen que llegaba a doler, a decepcionar... Ojeras enormes, semblante desahuciado. Producto de una noche en vela, de lágrimas irrefrenables. Un poco por Gaara, por Neji, pero mucho más por ella misma. Parecía que inyectarse de soledad se había convertido en usanza. Sentía su alma enpolvada, congelada en el tiempo.

Toda esa maraña de emociones era el resultado de su acercamiento forzado con el Kazekage. Para ella dicha reunión fue un viaje de ida y vuelta al pasado. Y el resultado que arrojó no era satisfactorio, no. Era más bien desalentador.

Y es que aunque se proclamaba convencida de no aceptar si quiera el perdón de Gaara, tampoco tenía el valor de tatuarse el NO en su raciocinio y asesinar la esperanza de que quizá y con el tiempo pudiera insuflarle vida a aquellos sueños que estaban tres metros bajo tierra.

* * *

El toc-toc en su puerta la obligó a dejar su parsimoniosa posición. Un mensajero de Suna (la insignia en la frente se lo indicó) dejaba en sus manos un trozo de pergamino. Tenten tragó amargo y fuerte antes de leer...

 _"¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿Te acuerdas de ti?"_

* * *

 **N/A: Aquí vamos con la siguiente actualización... Gracias enormes por todo el apoyo.**


	5. Chapter 5

El viento de octubre le acariciaba el cabello.

Hebras castañas serpenteaban con gracia, mezclaban su fragancia con la del otoño.

Y él tan sólo no podía dejar de mirarla...

Era tan perfecta; toda ella. Esos ojos acaramelados con destellos color sol. Sonrisa dulce, porte de guerrera. Era todo lo que siempre soñó y tan sólo el universo se la obsequiaba, sólo para él. Sin pedirla...

—Kazekage-dono —sonrió ante el propio comentario. La mueca de Gaara era justo lo que deseaba provocar.

—No me llames así, tú no. —El tono de la risa femenina era anestésico.

—Nunca te vayas —confesó, tocándose los labios, arrepentida por pensar en voz alta.

—Soy el Kazekage, debo irme Tenten. —Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás con frustración. Garra acarició con la yema de su índice la piel expuesta de su cuello. —La siguiente vez que regrese será por ti. Te irás conmigo.

Saltó impulsiva sobre él y devoró sus labios delgados.

 _Pero no hubo una próxima vez..._


End file.
